The Descent Part 2 (2009) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = September 29, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Male Crawler |dull_machete: = Chief Vaines & 2 Male Crawlers |profanity = Yes|image1 = The Descent Part 2 (2009) KILL COUNT}} Overview Two days after the events of the first film, a traumatized and blood-covered Sarah escapes the cave with no memory of the events. She is taken to a hospital, where it is found that some of the blood on her belongs to Juno Kaplan. Sheriff Vaines takes his deputy Elen Rios, Sarah, and three spelunking specialists – Dan, Greg, and Cath – to the cave to find the missing women. The team members are sent down via an old mine shaft operated by the old, mysterious Ed Oswald. The group discovers Rebecca's mutilated body, causing Sarah to have flashbacks of the crawlers and causing Vaines to believe Sarah may be responsible for the girls' disappearance. While crawling through a tunnel, she attacks Vaines and the others, causing the others to split up. Vaines runs to search for Sarah, and in the process is surprised by a crawler, and fires his gun in a panic, causing a minor collapse in the cavern which traps Cath, separating her from Rios, Dan, and Greg. The three decide to find an alternate way around in order to try to free Cath and arrive in a room full of bones, where they find Holly's video camera. They watch it and realize the women were attacked by the crawlers. The three are then themselves attacked by crawlers and separated. Rios starts calling for help, alerting the crawlers to her location, but is rescued by Sarah. The two then watch as a crawler kills Dan and drags his body away, prompting Sarah to inform Rios that the crawlers are blind and hunt via sound. After escaping from and killing a crawler, Cath finds Greg before the two escape from another crawler and find Sam's body. They decide to try to use her to swing across a chasm, but are attacked again. Greg sacrifices himself to buy time for Cath, but she ultimately does not survive. Rios reveals to Sarah that she has a daughter. Elsewhere, Vaines is attacked by a crawler but saved by Juno, who is alive and adept at hunting the crawlers. They reunite with Rios and Sarah, who is shocked to see Juno alive. Juno is furious that Sarah left her to die and almost kills her but calms down after Rios lies that Sarah brought them to find her voluntarily. Juno leads them to a feeding pit, which she claims has a passage to the surface that the crawlers use to gather food from above the ground. Vaines handcuffs Sarah to himself so that she will not abandon them like she did Juno. When he falls over a ledge, he almost drags Sarah with him. As crawlers approach them, Juno orders Rios to cut off Vaines' hand to save Sarah. Despite his protests, she does so, causing Vaines and the crawlers to fall to their death. Sarah, Juno, and Rios reach the exit, but are blocked by a group of crawlers led by their large leader. They try to quietly sneak past the crawlers, but Greg, who is dying from his injuries, appears and grabs Juno's leg in a last effort to save himself. This causes her to scream in surprise and attract the attention of the crawlers. Greg dies and the women are left to fight them off. After all the crawlers are killed, Sarah tries to rescue Juno from the leader, but it slashes Juno's stomach, mortally wounding her. Sarah then kills it before Juno dies in her arms. More crawlers arrive, but Sarah draws their attention to herself, giving Rios a chance to escape. As Sarah is presumably killed, Rios escapes from the cave. When she tries to call for help, she is attacked by Ed, who drags her back to the opening as food for the crawlers. As Rios regains consciousness, a blood-covered crawler pops out. Deaths Counted Deaths * Dan - Neck torn open. * Male Crawler - Skull crushed w/ rock. * Male Crawler - Drilled in head by Greg. * Female Crawler - Fell down shaft in cave. * Cath - Ripped apart by cave dweller. * More Crawlers - Hacked w/ spelunking gear by Juno. * Cannonballing Crawler - Stabbed in neck w/ hair pick by Rios. * Chief Vaines & 2 Male Crawlers - Fell to death. * Greg - Died from neck injuries & fall damage. * 2 More Crawlers - Beaten to death w/ rock/handcuffs. * Big Boi Crawler - Throat bitten out & stabbed. * Juno - Stomach ripped open by Big Boi Crawler. * Sarah - Presumably killed by a swarm of crawlers. Non Counted Deaths * Elen Rios - Possibly eaten by Crawlers. Category:Kill Counts